Sara's brother
by SnickersGsr
Summary: Sara had a baby brother when she was younger, when her mom went to jail. He was taken from her. Now she meets him again 21 years later when he starts his new job at the Las Vegas crime lab. R&R Please!
1. The past!

It was normal to hear screaming and yelling in the Sidle household. As seven year old Sara Sidle held her two year old brother Greg close to her, she could here her mom and dad fighting again from the closet she was in.

It was always like this, her dad would come home drunk and then start yelling about his job, how messing the house was, or that his dinner wasn't ready.

One night she and her brother Greg were playing in the living room, when her dad came home drunker than ever. Before she had time to grab her brother and run. Her dad grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the wall.

Her brother started crying, and she knew her dad hated crying. Her dad was about to hit him when her mother came running in with a knife and stabbed him.

She stabbed him like five times before she stopped. She looked down at her husband's lifeless body, and then turned to Sara.

"Go call 911, NOW" Laura Sidle yelled at her daughter.

Sara nodded her head and ran into the kitchen to call the police. It took them about ten minutes to get there. She held her brother close as they took her mom away in handcuffs.

She started to cry, her brother looked up at her.

"Sister, what wrong" little Greg asked not understanding of what just happened. She barley knew what was happening.

She smiled at him and replied,

"Nothing Greggo".

Then she pulled her brother closer to her.

A lady in a suit came up to them with a smiling face she said to them,

"You guys are going to have to come with"

She held out her hand.

Sara didn't want to take it, but she did. The woman took her and Greg to a car, then put them in.

They stopped in front of a building after a long drive. The lady turned and looked at Sara.

"You and your brother are going to stay here for a while, till we find you a new home" the lady told her.

"When will our mommy be getting us?" Sara asked.

"Sweetie……." The lady didn't want her to cry so she said,

"One day real soon"

Sara smiled, and nodded.

They got out of the car and went into the building. After the lady signed some papers she took Sara and her brother to a room down the hall. When she got them settle in, she left without even a goodbye.

Sara climbed into the bed with her brother and tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't get the image of her mother stabbing her dad out of her head. She finally fell asleep.

A week had past and no word came from her mother. She sat on her bed and watched as her brother played with some toys that was given to him.

She looked up when a girl came yelling in the room.

"The parents are here" she screamed.

Not knowing what that meant she grabbed her brother's hand and followed the crowd of kids that where leaving the room.

They stop when they got into this big room full of grownups. She looked everywhere for her mother thinking she was there, but she wasn't.

She walked over to a bench and sat down, with her brother still holding her hand. She looked up and saw the lady that brought her here heading towards, with two people on each of her sides.

"Hello again" The lady said to her.

"Hi" Sara said.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Sanders" The lady said pointing at them.

"Hello" she said to them.

They smiled, but didn't say anything.

"They are here to take your brother home with them" the lady told her.

Sara's eyes got wide.

"So were leaving here?" Sara asked her.

The woman bit her bottom lip and replied,

"No dear, just your brother"

Sara's face went from happy to sad.

"You can't take my brother away from me" She cried pulling him closing to her.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, but they always wanted a little boy because they can't have one on there own" the woman told her.

The woman grabbed Greg's hand and pulled him away from his sister.

Mr. Sanders looked Sara and said.

"What's his name?"

Sara bottom lip quivered and she replied,

"Greg"

He smiled at her and said,

"That's a nice name"

"Will you let him keep it?" Sara asked.

"Of course, but he will have are last name" Mr. Sanders replied.

"Okay, can I hug him goodbye" Sara asked.

He nodded; she ran at Greg and pulled him into her arms.

"I'm going to miss you, Greg" she cried.

"Me not leaving" Greg said.

"Yes you are, but I will see you soon" she lied.

He smiled.

"Otay" he said.

Then she let him go, and watch as he left with his new family, and she knew she would never see him again.


	2. Greg meets Sara

Greg Sanders stood outside the Las Vegas crime lab with a smiled on his face; he was so happy that he was going to be working here now. He put his a hand on the door handle open the doors leading into the lab. He walk in and bump into a woman with curly brown hair, he knock the papers she was carrying in her hands on the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" he told her as he bent down to help her pick up the papers.

"It's okay, I don't think I've seen you, are you new?" she asked as she took the papers from his hands.

"Yeah, I start today, my name Greg Sanders" he replied.

"Well hello and welcome Greg, I'm Sara Sidle" she said to him.

"Thanks, do you know where Gil Grissom office is? He asked her with a smile.

"Of course, right down the hall the then take a right, you can't miss it" she answered.

"Thanks for your help" then he walked off.

"No problem" the she turned around and went back to what she was about to do.

Greg knocked on the door, before he entered.

"Hello, I'm Greg Sanders. I'm here for the job as a DNA tech" he said.

A man from behind a desk looked up from a container that had a huge bug in it.

"Oh yes, I've been expecting you, I'm Gil Grissom, sit down please" he told him.

"Okay, sir" then he sat down.

"Don't call me sir, just Griss, Gil, or Grissom, okay" he told him.

Greg nodded, he open his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a man storming in.

"Grissom, what is this, I told you I wanted that case and you gave it to Catherine" he yelled.

"Nice to see you to Nick, have you met our new DNA tech Greg Sanders" Grissom said pointing to Greg.

Nick sarcastically smiled at him, the turn back to Grissom,

"So are you going to tell me why you gave it to Catherine?" Nick asked him angrily

"I just thought Catherine could have handled it better, she is a mother" He replied.

"I don't care, that girl is my niece, and think she will be better if I was there instead of a stranger"

"Well, you can work with Catherine, if you like, I just think she should talk to the girl" he told Nick.

"Whatever, but I want to be in the room" he said, and then he slammed the door as he left.

"Great guy" Grissom told Greg with a smile.

Greg laughed.

"Well should I show you where you will be working" Grissom said standing up.

"Sure" Greg replied as he stood up and followed Grissom out of the room.

"After you get settled in I will introduced you to the rest of the team, okay?" he told Greg as the walked down the hall.

"Well, I've already met one, well actually two" Greg told him.

"Really, who?" Grissom asked.

"Well, that Nick guy, and a woman named Sara" Greg answered.

"Oh yes, Ms. Sidle" Grissom said with a smile.

They didn't say anything until they got to this room.

"Well here's your lab, you know what you have to do right?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, I learned already" Greg answered.

"Ok, good, well talk to you later" he said then he left Greg alone in the room.

Greg sat down in a chair by his new desk, and smiled.

_I think I'm going to like it here,_ he thought.

He looked up and saw Sara walking down the hall, he waved at her. She smiled and waved back.

She walked into the DNA lab.

"Hey, I have some DNA for you to run" she told him as she handed him a bag with a toothbrush in it.

"Really, my first thing today" he said with a smiled.

His smiled soon faded when he look down the hall, and saw his parents walk through the crime lab doors.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"My parents are here" he replied pointing towards a man and a woman.

Her eyes narrowed and she turned back to Greg and said

"I know them" she said.

"How do you know my parents?" he asked.


	3. Greg finds out

"I've met them when I was in the orphanage" Sara told him.

"What were you doing, no what were my parents doing at an orphanage?" he asked.

Sara didn't answer, she just started to cry, then she took Greg in her arms and hugged him.

"Sara, what's wrong?" he asked as he hugged her back.

"Greg, I've been looking for you for\r years, I've miss you so much" she told him as she hugged him tighter.

"Sara, what are you talking about?" he asked.

Sara was going to answer, but was interrupted by a woman voice.

"Gregory Hojem Sanders, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend.

Sara let go of Greg and look at the woman she hadn't seen since she took her brother away from her.

"Hey mom, she's not my girlfriend, she's my coworker" he said as he hugged his mom.

"Well nice to meet you" his father said walking in.

"Hey dad" Greg said.

"Hey son" he his dad said.

"Nice to meet you also, and your name is?" his mom asked.

"Um, Sara Sidle and I'm not just Greg's coworker, I'm his sister, since it doesn't look like you remember me" Sara told her.

Greg's mouth dropped and his eyes widen with shocked.

"You're my what?!" Greg asked with confusion.

sorry so short


	4. Family again

"Your sister" Sara repeated.

"How are you my sister? I don't even know you" Greg asked.

"See it happe…" Sara was cut off by who Greg thought was his mom.

"Please, let me explain it to him"

Greg turned to his mom and asked,

"You know what's she's talking about?"

"Me and your father should have told you a long time ago, but we didn't think you to would ever meet each other" His mother replied.

Greg had a blank look on his face and he didn't say anything he just listened to what his mom told him.

"This is how it happen, if I miss anything Sara can fill in the blanks" His mom said.

Greg sat down as his mom told him who he really and who is family was.

When his mother was finished telling him everything, Sara took over and told him how they ended up in the orphanage in the first place.

After this was over Greg still had a blank face.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, honey" his mom said to him.

"It's not your fault, you were just doing what was best for me" he said back to her, and then he hugged her and his father.

He let go of them and added

"You guys will always be my mom and dad"

He turns and looks at Sara, who look so happy to see him again,

"When I came to Vegas I never knew I was going to meet and have a sister" he told her, and then he wrapped his arms around her and gave her the hug she always wanted from her brother.

She started to cry and when he let go of him she hug his parents.

"Thank you for coming here, and bringing him back in my life" she said to them.

"We did try to find you, but ever time we came close you were with a new family" Greg's father said to her.

She let go of them.

"Thanks for trying and talking good care of my brother and your son" she said with a smile.

"I can't believe have a sister that I never knew about" Greg said.

"I can't believe that you are back in my life" Sara cried to him as she gave him another hug, still with tears in her eyes.

She let him go and wipe her tears.

Greg looked at his parents and asked,

"Why did you guys come here any way's?"

"I wanted to come visit you at your dream job, but your father just wanted to come to the casinos" his mother answered him.

"Hey, I wanted to see my boy, too"

"Yeah, I know you did dad" Greg said sarcastically.

His mom was about to say something else, but was cut off by their boss, Grissom.

"What the hell is going on in here? I'm not paying you two to sit around and chat with whoever these people are"

Sara's eyes widen, Greg's mouth dropped, no one made a sound.

"So are you going to answer me or what?" Grissom asked again with anger in his voice.

"These are my parents, sir". "They were just coming to visit me, I'll get right back to work, sir" Greg said as he showed his parents out of the room and hugged them goodbye.

"What about you Ms. Sidle?" Grissom asked.

"I was just dropping DNA off to Greg then he said he wanted me to meet his parents so I just said hello, I will get back to work to Gil" Sara answered as she pushed her way out of the room.

"Now that there isn't anymore more people brothering you get back to work, please" Grissom asked.

"Yes sir" Greg replied.

Grissom was walking out, the he said to Greg,

"Greg, don't call me sir"

He nodded and said

"Okay, Grissom"

"Thanks" then Grissom left the room.

Greg turned back to the DNA table and grab the bag that had Sara's evidence in it he was about to take it out, but someone came up behind and gave him a hug.

"It's great to have you back bro" Sara said to him after she let him go.

Greg stood up and smiled,

"It's great that I have I sister now" Greg told her as he gave her a hug.

They would have kept hugging if wasn't for a man yelling from behind them.

"Sara, what the hell are you doing with the DNA GUY?"


End file.
